Le chant de l'oiseau solitaire
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures] Balthazar Octavius Barnabé n'avait jamais eu de bonnes relations avec l'Eglise de la Lumière. Et il va découvrir qu'il n'est de toute évidence pas le seul à avoir des problèmes avec, comme peut en témoigner un certain ménestrel.
_BON-SWAR ! J'ai cette idée d'OS en tête depuis un petit moment déjà. J'avais envie d'exploiter un peu le personnage d'Aldo Azur, parce qu'au final, on sait pas grand chose de lui. J'espère que ce texte vous plaira ! Bisouilles et bonne lecture !_

 **Disclaimer :** Aventures est la propriété de Mahyar, Fred, Seb, Krayn, Bob Lennon et Bruce d'E-penser. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **LE CHANT DE L'OISEAU SOLITAIRE**

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon se débattait férocement, retenu fermement aux bras par deux inquisiteurs de la lumière en armure de plates, qui ne semblaient pas le moins du monde impressionné par le petit gabarit du mage. Tout ce qu'ils les intéressaient, c'était qu'il était un demi-diable, par conséquence une hérésie et qu'il devait être enfermé. Oh, il n'avait pas peur, Théo trouverait un moyen de le libérer, comme à chaque fois, c'était juste l'idée de se retrouver encore enfermé pendant plusieurs heures qui le dérangeait. Un paladin en armure pâle s'approcha de ses deux collègues.

« Encore un ? Les prisons sont pleines à craquer ! Il faut arrêter de ramasser tous les chiens errants que vous trouvez. Tuez-les directement la prochaine fois.

\- Bien Magister, lâcha timidement l'un d'eux. On... On fait quoi de celui là ? »

Le prêtre plissa les yeux, détaillant le visage de Balthazar. Le mage ne baissa pas les yeux, trop fier pour ça. Il se contenta de sourire, mauvais, pour bien montrer à cet inquisiteur de pacotille qu'il n'allait pas se soumettre.

« Ce serait dommage de bâcler l'exécution de son joli minois. Mettez-le avec le canari.

\- Dans la cellule fortifiée ?! S'exclama l'autre garde. Mais Monseigneur, il...

\- C'est un habitué, répondit le magister. Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, le fils d'Enoch. A chaque fois qu'il vient par ici, il trouve un moyen de s'enfuir par je ne sais quelle hérésie. Ne laissez passer aucun certain « Théo de Silverberg », c'est un piège. Faites-le disparaître de ma vue. »

Balthazar jeta un regard dédaigneux à l'homme alors qu'on le traînait vers les sous-sols. Ce n'était en effet pas la première fois qu'il visitait cette prison. C'était d'ailleurs celle de sa première aventure avec Théo, quand il avait voulu le mettre sur le bûcher et avait été étonné de voir que le mage ne prenait pas feu. Ou plutôt que ça le faisait rire. Probablement un peu des deux.

Les gardes ouvrirent une porte camouflée dans un des murs de pierre, et le jetèrent dans la pièce. Il réceptionna mal et son poignet droit craqua dramatiquement quand il atterit au sol. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur avant de se relever doucement. Son regard couleur noisette croisa celui bleu-gris d'un inconnu, assis contre le mur, des dizaines et des dizaines de feuilles griffonnées de notes partout autour de lui. Il ne se préoccupait pas de lui, trop occupé à écrire sur une feuille à peine recouverte d'encre.

Le mage resta silencieux, détaillant les lieux, cherchant immédiatement un échappatoire. Et il déchanta bien vite. Aucune fenêtre d'où il pourrait contacter ses compagnons, du sang couvrait les murs et le sol, tantôt séché, tantôt tout frais. Des chaînes en fer longeaient les murs, destinées à accueillir les prisonniers récalcitrants. Deux d'entre elles retenaient d'ailleurs l'inconnu aux chevilles, mais il ne s'en souciait guère. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du pyromage. Que s'était-il passé dans ce lieux ? Combien de pauvres bougres comme lui avaient perdu la vie dans cette cellule ?

Il ferma un instant les yeux, son démon était en train de s'exciter. Beaucoup trop de sang, un homme innocent attaché, c'était un passe-temps rêvé pour un monstre. Il serra les poings, essayant de se calmer. L'inconnu avait cessé son activité, le dévisageant intensément. C'était un homme d'âge mûr, aux cheveux déjà grisonnants. Il avait la quarantaine d'années, et pourtant ses yeux en reflétaient bien plus, indiquant clairement qu'il était plus âgé que ce qu'il en avait l'air. Balthazar plissa les yeux un instant, fouillant dans ses souvenirs. Un démon pouvait vivre plusieurs centaines d'années, mais son second lui l'aurait senti. Un élémentaire ? Non, il semblait trop normal pour ça.

« Vous avez des cornes sur la tête, l'interpella une voix grave, assez mélodieuse. Vous devriez les rentrer avant qu'un de ces abrutis en armure ne se pointe. Sauf si vous tenez vraiment à mourir. La mort est un art chez les demi-diables après tout. Je respecte ça. »

Balthazar haussa un sourcil, surpris que l'inconnu lui adresse la parole. Il ne représentait pas une menace de toute évidence. Le mage décida de répondre, dans un large sourire.

« Peu de gens reconnaissent un demi-diable quand ils en voient un.

\- Oh, j'en ai vu d'autres. J'ai engrossé accidentellement une nonne de l'Église du feu qui s'est avéré être une demi-diablesse, une fois. C'était une expérience très intéressante. Je ne sais pas ce qui est advenu de l'enfant par ailleurs. Il doit être terriblement puissant. Oh ! Mais j'en avais presque oublié les bonnes manières. Je me présente, Aldo Azur, ménestrel de métier. Et immortel également, ce qui m'a valu ce séjour ici. »

Le mage tira une grimace. Les ménestrels. La plaie du Cratère. Il ne pouvait pas les voir en couleur. Dans chaque taverne, dans chaque ruelle ou grande ville que son groupe visitait, il y avait toujours un connard de barde pour leur chanter un petit air et réclamer ensuite de l'argent pour sa prestation, sous peine d'appeler les gardes parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être là. En revanche, la deuxième partie de sa présentation l'intrigua fortement.

« Immortel ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire à voix haute. Euh... Je voulais dire, plutôt, que je me nomme Balthazar Ocatavius Barnabé Lennon, pyromancien de la tour rouge, dit-il d'une voix forte, grave, celle qu'il employait quand il voulait se montrer sérieux.

\- Lennon ? Comme... Comme Enoch Lennon ? »

L'homme de feu perdit toute sa contenance, très surpris de voir le nom de son père sortir de la bouche d'un parfait inconnu. Il avait également remarqué qu'il avait esquivé sa question sur sa nature, ce qui ne contribua qu'à augmenter la curiosité du demi-diable. En le voyant blêmir, le ménestrel plaça ses deux mains en avant, comme Grunlek le faisait quand il cherchait à l'apaiser.

« Du calme, je ne le connais pas personnellement. C'est... Un contact éloigné. Vous êtes son fils pas vrai ? Vous lui ressemblez... Physiquement. J'ai une théorie sur les ressemblances entre les générations mais les gens me prennent pour un vieux fou. Tout semble s'être produit et créé par leurs Dieux si on les écoutaient. C'est en défendant cette théorie que je me suis fait arrêté par ailleurs. J'ai osé dire à un paladin qu'il était lui aussi une hérésie parce que sa lumière est dû à une mutation et non pas à une quelconque intervention divine. »

Le mage en perdit ses mots. Ce ménestrel parlait beaucoup trop. D'habitude, c'était lui qui faisait ça. Il s'appuya contre le mur, l'homme ne semblait pas avoir terminé son exposé.

« Non mais vous imaginez ? Un monde entier créé par des Dieux et des Diables ! Je pense que nous n'étions pas tous comme ça auparavant. Nous vivons dans un monde qui évolue. Les hommes n'avaient pas réellement de pouvoir il y a encore quelques années, je sais, j'y étais. Et je ne sais pas par quel magie, mais soudainement, les élémentaires ont commencé à peupler le monde, les dieux à donner naissance à des paladins, ayant pour vocation de tuer tout ce qui n'est pas humain alors qu'eux même ne le sont pas. Je pense tout simplement qu'ils se sont réfugiés dans la religion pour expliquer quelque chose qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. J'ai une autre théorie sur... Sur l'évolution. Le corps de l'être humain est considéré de minuscules hommes ayant chacun un rôle particulier et...

\- J'ai un démon dans ma tête. Et il est bien réel. Je crains fort que votre théorie ne tienne pas la route. Sauf votre respect. »

Le ménestrel croisa les bras sur son torse, visiblement vexé. Balthazar se gratta nerveusement la nuque. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de se faire un ennemi. Il reprit la parole.

« J'ai un groupe, à l'extérieur. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

\- Non, vous croyez ? Répliqua amèrement le barde. Vous croyez que je serais encore ici si j'avais trouvé un moyen de m'enfuir ? Pourquoi m'ont-ils enchaîné d'après vous ?

\- On est deux maintenant, je peux vous aider, non ? Une boule de feu dans la face des gardes et on fuit. Il suffit que vous poussiez des cris d'agonie, ça marche bien. Un prisonnier en sale état à l'échafaud, ça fait mauvais effet.

\- Pourquoi c'est à moi de faire le mort ?

\- Parce que c'est vous qui êtes attaché. »

Il fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu, avant de se mettre à crier.

« Calomnie ! Ô démons de l'enfer ! On attente à ma vie !

\- … Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Chuchota Balthazar.

\- Bah je fais ce que vous avez demandé.

\- Faites-le moins mélodramatique !

\- Comment ? »

Balthazar sourit sadiquement, attrapa le bras du ménestrel et...

« AAAAAAAAAAAH ! CE FOU FURIEUX M'A MORDU ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un garde de grande taille, le visage dur. Il semblait avoir été sorti de sa sieste, comme en témoignait la trace du pommeau de son épée sur sa joue gauche. Bob agit immédiatement. Il lança un rayon de flammes dans la poitrine de l'inconnu, transperçant sans souci son armure. Il hurla un court instant avant de se taire. La mage récupéra les clés sur le cadavre encore fumant, et libéra son compagnon de cellule de son entrave. Celui-ci le dévisageait, choqué, désapprouvant complètement ses méthodes.

« Vous êtes un pyromage ou un barbare ?!

\- Pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle. Si vous voulez rester coincé ici, tant mieux pour vous. Moi, j'ai pas envie de finir au bout d'une corde. »

Le ménestrel grogna quelque chose avant de se saisir de l'épée du garde et de suivre le mage. Ils traversèrent tous deux un long corridor sombre. Les prisons de l'Église de la Lumière tombaient en ruines. Les pierres étaient pourries par l'humidité, les poteaux maintenant la structure en place avaient une courbure très inhabituelle. Ce n'était plus qu'une questions de mois avant que tout ne s'effondre. L'homme à la robe rouge se promit d'assister à ça, ne serait-ce que pour souiller les ruines de sa race impure et bien emmerder tous ces paladins insignifiants.

« Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ? Chuchota le ménestrel à l'attention du mage, alors qu'ils étaient caché derrière un pan de mur. Vous auriez pu me laisser là et partir. Les demi-diables sont réputés pour leur fourberie.

\- Je suis à moitié humain. Et je préfère m'en tenir à cette partie. Je n'aime pas laisser des personnes innocentes derrière moi.

\- L'innocence est un concept relatif mon ami. On fait tous des erreurs. Votre père a tué ma muse parce que je n'ai pas remboursé ma dette auprès de lui. Je voulais vous tuer, par vengeance. Je vous suis vous et votre groupe depuis quelques mois déjà. »

Le mage se retourna vers le ménestrel, cherchant dans son regard s'il disait la vérité ou non. Il était sérieux. Le demi-diable jeta un regard rapide à l'épée qu'il tenait dans la main.

« Je ne compte pas vous tuer, répliqua le barde. Je me suis trompé sur vous. Je n'avais jamais vu personne capable de réfléchir comme vous le faites.

\- Mais tout ce que vous disiez sur la science...

\- … Est véridique. C'est mes paroles qui m'ont fait atterrir ici.

\- Je suis désolé pour votre perte. Je veillerai à ce que sa mort ne soit pas impunie.

\- Il m'a enlevé bien plus que ça. Je n'ai plus de ménestrel que le nom. L'inspiration m'a quitté en même temps qu'elle. »

Balthazar serra les poings. Son père ne lui causait que des problèmes. Il fit signe à son compagnon de le suivre une fois une escouade de gardes passée. Ils progressèrent lentement vers la sortie de derrière, non gardée, puis accélérèrent le pas pour s'éloigner du bâtiment une fois à l'extérieur. Balthazar conduisit le ménestrel vers la sortie de la ville. Une forme dorée les stoppèrent cependant, leur bloquant la route. Le ménestrel dégaina son épée en repérant le symbole de l'Eglise de la Lumière, mais le mage lui fit signe de baisser sa garde.

« T'étais où encore bordel ?! Aboya Théo de Silverberg, visiblement énervé. Ça fait des heures que je tourne en rond dans cette ville de merde pour retrouver ton petit cul de demi-diable ! Shin et Grunlek sont dans la forêt en train de te chercher !

\- T'avais qu'à dire ça à tes amis de l'Église de la Lumière, répliqua l'intéressé en boudant légèrement. Aldo Azur, Théo de Silverberg. Un de mes compagnons de route.

\- C'est qui ? Demanda le paladin, soudainement intéressé.

\- Un ménestrel, il était prisonnier avec moi. »

Théo plissa les yeux, dévisageant les deux hommes. Il finit par hausser les épaules.

« Grouille-toi, on a de la route à faire ! »

Il tourna les talons et s'avança vers la sortie, laissant le mage seul avec son nouvel ami.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? Demanda Balthazar.

\- Je ne sais pas. Voyager un peu, découvrir le monde. Peut être même me faire embaucher en tant que mercenaire.

\- Ou vous pourriez venir avec nous. Notre vie n'est pas des plus simples, mais on se marre bien. »

Le ménestrel baissa les yeux, et lui offrit un sourire triste.

« Je suis un oiseau solitaire et libre. Ma condition ne me permet pas de me poser dans un groupe. Je ne veux pas m'attacher, vous voir vieillir puis mourir. C'est l'histoire de ma vie, le dur chant des immortels.

\- Je comprend parfaitement. Je vous souhaite bonne chance. J'espère que nos routes se croiseront de nouveau dans le futur. Puisse l'inspiration vous revenir et le destin éclairer vos pas. »

Le ménestrel s'inclina légèrement. Balthazar lui donna une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule et tourna les talons au pas de course, pour rejoindre Théo qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Une fois hors de vue, le barde monta dans les branches d'un grand arbre, et sortit une feuille blanche et une plume, tout en se mettant à fredonner d'une voix grave et monotone un tout nouvel air.

« Bob Lennon, Bob Lennon, c'est un Pyro-barbare... »

* * *

 _C'est terminé pour ce texte :3 Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'en suis très très satisfaite. J'ai adoré écrire sur Aldo Azur. Mon seul regret est de n'avoir pu m'appuyer que sur les souvenirs et non pas une fiche comme pour les autres, ce qui a pas mal compliqué la tâche xD N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures :D_


End file.
